Microservices are processes, such as pieces of software instruction code, which compute responses for client requests. For example, a client sends a request and a microservice responds to that request. Microservices may be deployed in a “microservices mesh” or “service mesh” in a clustering technology. Utilization of microservices allows for the breaking down of complex applications into relatively simple independent processes. As a result, highly-decoupled systems may be produced. Each system may include multiple applications that are hosted on a provider's infrastructure. The microservices may be executed in containers to create containerized applications. Containerization is an operating-system (OS)-level virtualization environment of a host machine that provides a way to isolate the microservice process. Each microservice process is focused on doing a relatively simple task to support the application for each individual container.